Let's Talk Until Our Tongues Go Dry
by reauvafs
Summary: Sudah aturan dari kafe Uzumaki untuk menyambut pelanggannya dengan ramah, tak terkecuali jika itu orang yang Lucy sangat tidak sukai. (Spoiler ch 43)


Title: Let's Talk Until Our Tongues Go Dry

Rated: T

Character(s): Kyouka I, Lucy M

Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer: Bsd belongs to Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango

Summary: Sudah aturan dari kafe Uzumaki untuk menyambut pelanggannya dengan ramah, tak terkecuali jika itu orang yang Lucy sangat tidak sukai. (spoiler ch 43)

 **Warning(s): A made up story about Lucy's past, Akutagawa being called out 1 time, Lucy being good with Kyouka and vice versa?**

* * *

Kafe Uzumaki adalah kafe sederhana yang berada di lantai dasar dari ruko setinggi empat lantai. Variasi minuman dan kudapan di sini selalu dapat memanjakan lidah para pelanggan setianya. Ditambah dengan pelayanan penuh senyum dan keramahan, kafe ini sukses menjadi tempat anggota Agensi Detektif Bersenjata berkumpul untuk sekedar menikmati jam istirahat mereka.

Lucy Maud Montgomery sudah hafal rupa dari organisasi kelas menengah ke bawah itu. Setiap senin pagi ia selalu mengantarkan segelas kopi pahit dan roti panggang pada pria berambut kuning dan berkacamata. Ia selalu terlihat lelah dengan tangannya yang kerap menyentuh keningnya berulang kali. Jika hari sudah siang, Lucy akan membuatkan parfait dengan saus strawberry dalam jumlah besar dibiarkan melimpah di atas esnya. Pemesan makanan manis itu hanya satu orang namun pelanggan yang menduduki meja di ujung bersebelahan dengan jendela ada dua orang. Satu pria kekanakan dengan mata terpejamnya yang seperti mengatakan 'aku-tahu-semuanya' dan satu wanita yang umurnya tidak jauh dengan si pria dengan jepitan kupu-kupunya yang Lucy pikir sangat indah.

Dalam kurun waktu sekali seminggu dengan hari tak tentu, ia sering mendapati sepasang muda-mudi—yang Ibu pemilik kafe bilang sebagai kakak-beradik—datang untuk memesan dua potong kue dan menyebarkan kemesraan mereka dengan sang gadis yang mengenakan baju sekolah menyuruh si pemuda untuk menyuapi kue miliknya. Lucy mendecah kesal entah karena apa, tapi karena mereka juga pelanggan tetap maka ia hanya membiarkannya saja.

Pemuda harimau yang sangat sangat tidak ia sukai itu juga sering datang. Entah dengan membawa pemuda nyentrik dengan pakaian bak peternak dan senyum manis ataupun dengan pria brengsek yang hobi berhutang dengan akal bulusnya merayu semua pelayan di sini. Lucy hampir terkena rayuan mautnya, jika saja identitasnya sebagai mantan anggota _Guild_ tidak diketahui mereka semua.

Tidak, sebenarnya bukan cuma dua orang itu saja yang menjadi pendamping Nakajima Atsushi saat mendatangi kafe Uzumaki. Seorang gadis yang umurnya di bawah Lucy selalu berada di samping Atsushi seperti pelindungnya. Lucy tidak pernah bersikap tidak ramah pada siapapun—karena _Owner_ tidak suka dengan sikap begitu—tapi untuk kasus gadis itu lain.

Pertemuan pertama mereka berdua bukanlah yang terbaik, bahkan itu menyisakan rasa kesal pada Lucy. Ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa namun gadis itu selalu memancarkan aura yang sangat menyebalkan baginya, seperti memberikan sinyal 'jangan-macam-macam-pada-siapapun-terutama-Atsushi' padanya. Lucy tidak tahan dengan perangaiannya yang cuek ditambah dengan tatapannya yang begitu, jadi entah sejak kapan mereka sudah membuat perang dingin tak beralasan setiap bertemu.

"Hari ini tenang seperti biasa ya, Owner." Lucy menghentikan lamunannya. Sejak tadi ia terus memikirkan banyak hal sembari mengelap semua meja. Pekerjaannya sudah selesai dan kebetulan ada _Owner_ yang baru saja keluar dari ruangannya jadi ia ingin basa-basi.

 _Owner_ menanggapinya dengan suara parau. "Jadi kau mau bilang kafe kita sepi, ya?"

"Ah- Bu-bukan begitu. Aku cuma…" Lucy gelagapan, ia mencari-cari alasan lain untuk membuat Owner tidak putus asa. "Tempat ini sangat menyenangkan bagi siapapun yang ingin menikmati waktunya sendiri!"

"Kau benar-benar beranggapan begitu?"

"Tentu saja!" Dengan mengambil langkah mundur dan berharap ia bisa segera kabur untuk mengerjakan tugas lain, Lucy memberikannya senyuman tergesa-gesa. "Lihat saja, pasti sedikit lagi ada pelanggan datang untuk menikmati kenyamanan yang ada di sini!"

Dan benar apa katanya, tepat setelah Lucy berkata demikian, pintu kafe terbuka dan mendatangkan seorang tamu. Keduanya menyalami kedatangan pelanggan pertamanya di pagi itu tanpa sempat menyadari siapa yang masuk.

Lucy membelalakan matanya saat sadar bahwa yang datang adalah seorang gadis bertubuh mungil dengan baju kimono merah melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kafe tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Let's Talk Until Our Tongues Go Dry**

Izumi Kyouka menempati meja paling ujung yang bersampingan dengan jendela, persis dengan tempat favorit yang selalu diduduki sang detektif perfeksionis dari agensi tersebut. Owner yang kebetulan berada di posisi paling dekat dengannya langsung menghampirinya dengan membawa buku menu, meninggalkan Lucy yang justru berdiri kaku di dekat pintu.

Ia tidak pernah ingat ada periode di mana sang gadis datang sendirian tanpa bersama dengan Atsushi. Lucy tahu betul orang sepertinya bukanlah pecinta kudapan manis dengan teh panas sebagai pendampingnya. Ia gadis dingin dengan mata tajam, ia bukan penikmat tempat seperti ini.

 _Mungkin ia sedang menunggu orang itu,_ pikir Lucy. Ia tahu betul kedekatan yang mereka miliki sebagai rekan sesama agensi. Atsushi selalu memperlakukannya dengan baik. Lucy pernah kedapatan melihat keduanya pulang sehabis jajan crepe dengan senyuman manis yang terpancar dari si pemuda harimau, ia juga pernah lihat Kyouka menyeret Atsushi dengan menarik tangannya. Mereka begitu akrab, mereka begitu—

Tidak. Lucy tidak merasa iri sama sekali. Ia tidak merasakan apapun pada mereka berdua. Kegeramannya pada Kyouka bukanlah serta merta karena Atsushi berada di tengah-tengah mereka—tidak—ia benar-benar murni adanya perasaan layaknya rival pada gadis tersebut.

(Ia sendiri tidak tahu persaingan apa yang dimiliki mereka)

"Ayo catat pesanannya." Owner lagi-lagi menghentikan lamunannya. Ia memberikan Lucy notes dan pensil untuk mencatat.

"Eh, tapi—" Lucy memberikan isyarat dengan mata pada Owner. Sang pemilik tahu bahwa hubungannya dengan salah satu anggota detektif tersebut kurang baik, tapi Lucy tahu betul bahwa profesionalisme adalah memisahkan urusan pribadi dengan pekerjaan jadi ia menghela napas dan melangkahkan kakinya ke meja di ujung sana. "Baik, baik. Aku mengerti."

Saat Lucy menghampirinya, Kyouka masih membuka lembaran menu. Tidak sedikitpun matanya menatap orang yang datang ke mejanya. Lucy memulai. "Jadi apa yang ingin kau pesan?"

Kyouka sedikit bereaksi dengan menengok ke samping untuk melihat rupa pelayan yang mendatanginya. Ia tahu betul itu Lucy, namun berbeda dengan si gadis mantan anggota Guild, Kyouka tidak begitu peduli dengan apapun yang mengganggu Lucy.

Ia menjawab dengan singkat. "Teh hijau."

"Ada lagi yang lain?" Kyouka menggelengkan kepala, Lucy mencatatnya dan berniat untuk segera pergi ke dapur. "Oke, tunggu sebentar."

"Tunggu."

"Apa?" Lucy tidak tahan untuk terus berada di dekatnya.

"Tolong sediakan gula yang banyak."

Lucy sedikit terkejut dengan permintaannya. Ia membalasnya dengan gumaman 'iya' dan pergi meninggalkannya.

* * *

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Lucy untuk membuat teh hijau dan membawanya ke pemesannya. Ia meletakkan gelas teh tersebut tepat di depan Kyouka dan mengambil beberapa saat untuk mencuri lihat raut wajah sang gadis kemudian berdiri tegak setelahnya.

Yah, wajah itulah yang membuat Lucy tidak tahan. Wajah tanpa ekspresi dengan mata tajam hingga ke dasarnya. Ia nyaris terasa tak berekspresi bagaikan robot, tapi Lucy tahu Kyouka itu masih memiliki perasaan, entah itu marah maupun sedih.

Ah—

Sedih. Ya, sedih. Lucy dapat menangkap dalam waktu singkat bahwa di balik wajah datar dan mata serius itu terdapat kesedihan yang bersembunyi di dalamnya. Lucy tidak pandai membaca pikiran seseorang—ia tidak pernah hidup dalam kehangatan seseorang—jadi ia tidak menerka-nerka dengan analisis rendahan.

"Kau sedang menunggu orang?" Mendadak Lucy bertanya, menghilangkan ketegangan yang entah sejak kapan bersemayam di sekitar mereka.

Kyouka memberikan tanggapan. "Tidak juga."

 _Jawaban macam apa itu?!,_ Lucy mendecah sebal. Ia berusaha mempertahankan senyum paksaannya meski urat-urat keningnya sudah bermunculan. "Jadi kau memang sendirian? Tum—"

"Aku memang ingin sendirian." Kyouka memotong ucapannya dengan nada datar biasanya itu. "Kau bisa pergi sekarang."

"Oh, aku mengerti. Kau memang bocah menyebalkan, ya." Lucy berusaha pergi meninggalkannya dengan langkah ceroboh. Ia sengaja menyenggol sikut Kyouka untuk sekedar menyalurkan kekesalannya pada sang gadis. "Padahal aku bertanya baik-ba—"

Sebuah benda terjatuh ke lantai, sepertinya berasal dari balik kimononya. Kyouka berniat untuk memungutnya namun Lucy sudah lebih dulu sigap untuk mengambilnya. Pelatihannya selama ini sudahlah cukup membuatnya untuk selalu siap membantu seluruh pelanggan yang tidak sengaja menjatuhkan barangnya.

Ia mendapati sebuah buku. Tidak, ini bukan buku novel ataupun komik. Yang berada di tangannya sekarang adalah sebuah laporan. Ada nomor di salah satu sudutnya yang memberitahukan laporan keberapa buku tersebut dan judul laporan investigasi di bagian tengah. Benda ini bukan yang pertama kali ini dilihat oleh Lucy. Ia pernah melihatnya dulu. Saat seseorang menitipkannya misi yang harus dikerjakan Kyouka, saat Atsushi melakukan kebodohan tak terhingga, saat mereka bertiga menemukan suatu kenyataan baru—

Ini laporan yang menjelaskan kenyataan dari keluarga Izumi, keluarga Kyouka.

Kyouka tidak membiarkannya menggenggam laporan tersebut terlalu lama, dengan cepat ia langsung mengambil paksa benda tersebut dari genggaman sang pelayan. Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa namun dari raut wajahnya dapat diartikan adanya rasa malu dan kesal berkecamuk di sana.

"Maaf." Spontan Lucy merasa bersalah dengan sikapnya. "Aku cuma—"

"Biarkan aku sendiri." Kyouka mengusirnya sembari memeluk buku tersebut erat-erat, tidak ingin membiarkan seorang pun menyentuhnya lagi.

Meskipun Lucy terkenal akan sikap keras kepalanya, ia bukanlah orang yang suka membuat suasana semakin panas jadi ia sedikit menunduk untuk menunjukkan rasa maaf dan pergi meninggalkan Kyouka sendirian.

Kyouka masih belum bisa menerima segala hal yang tertulis di dalam laporan tersebut. Ia memang sudah tidak begitu memusingkan _Demon Snow_ , tapi itu bukan berarti ia dapat memusnahkan semua dendamnya pada alat pembunuh yang sudah bersemayam di tubuhnya sejak _hari itu_.

Ia ingat sekali _monster_ putih itu menebas Ayahnya tanpa ampun. Saat itu dirinya baru saja selesai bermain bola di luar dan pemandangan yang ia dapatkan setelah masuk ke dalam rumahnya adalah Ayahnya yang dibunuh makhluk tersebut dan Ibunya yang juga menyusulnya. Tidak ada sedikitpun rasa belas kasihan dari iblis yang tak kasat mata bagi orang biasa itu. Yang Kyouka harapkan saat itu adalah kematian yang akan dieksekusi sekali lagi oleh _Demon Snow_ , tapi yang diterimanya justru sang monster yang menyatu dengan dirinya dan membuatnya menjadi pengguna kekuatan.

Menjalani hidup tanpa arah dan penuh kebencian pada dirinya sendiri dan pada _Demon Snow_ yang berada di dalam dirinya, Kyouka meraih tangan kegelapan bernama Port Mafia yang siap menerima gadis dengan potensi hebat sepertinya. Ia membunuh, membunuh, dan membunuh, tidak peduli pada siapapun lawannya dan bagaimana kondisinya. Kyouka sudah memutuskan untuk menutup mata dan menghilangkan cahaya yang sempat berada di dalam matanya sampai orang itu datang.

Atsushi menggapainya dan membawanya keluar dari lingkaran setan yang membelenggunya. Awalnya memang sulit untuk menyatu dengan sekumpulan orang-orang yang menghadapi hari tanpa membunuh, tapi Kyouka dapat bertahan hingga sekarang. Meskipun ia membenci _Demon Snow_ , ia pikir dengan membawa kebencian dan kekuatan yang ada pada monster itu dapat membuatnya terus menjadi pelindung bagi cahayanya dan orang di sekitarnya itu.

Namun semua itu menjadi membingungkan baginya saat kenyataan menamparnya. Ternyata _monster_ yang selama ini menjadi musuh terbesarnya bukanlah pembunuh. Ia melakukan itu semua atas perintah Ibunya agar Kyouka selamat, agar ia selalu terlindungi, agar ia dapat bertahan _hidup_.

Ia tidak bisa menceritakan akan kecemasan yang dimilikinya sekarang ini pada Atsushi. Pemuda itu adalah penolong yang sudah memberikannya cahaya paling bersinar. Ia selalu ada untuknya, melindunginya, memerhatikannya. Kyouka tidak ingin membebaninya dengan konflik batin yang dihadapinya pada kenyataan ini.

Kyouka ingin menyelesaikannya sendiri saja.

Suara seseorang menduduki bangku di depannya membuat Kyouka melonggarkan pengawasannya. Ia mendapati Lucy berada tepat diseberangnya. "Kenapa kau duduk di sana?"

"Aku bertukar _shift_ dengan rekanku yang lain." Lucy kelihatan tergesa-gesa namun ia memasang wajah seakan-akan ia tidak peduli dengan apapun. "Daripada itu, aku sengaja menemanimu. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih."

"Aku tidak pernah minta untuk ditemani." Kyouka bersungut-sungut, masih menatap Lucy dengan curiga.

"Oke, kau memang tidak menginginkannya," Sang pengguna _Anne of The Red Abysall_ menyilangkan kakinya di bawah meja, membuat dirinya senyaman mungkin untuk duduk di sana. "Tapi kau kelihatan bingung jadi sebagai orang yang _lebih tua_ darimu aku harus memberikan _arahan_."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

Lucy menunjuk buku yang dipegangnya sedaritadi. "Sampai sekarang kau masih memikirkan semua yang ada di sana, kan?"

"Lalu?"

"Kupikir tindakanku dulu untuk membiarkanmu tenggelam dalam kesedihanmu sendiri itu berdampak sampai sekarang." Lucy merasa tidak yakin dengan ucapannya sendiri. "Jadi aku ingin minta maaf lagi."

Tidak ada yang berbicara setelahnya. Kyouka memerhatikannya layaknya memastikan keseriusan ucapan yang dilontarkannya dan Lucy yang merasa was-was sekaligus risih dengan tatapan yang diberikan Kyouka. Ia memang kerap merasa kesal dengan sikap Kyouka, tapi ia tahu betul ada hal yang seharusnya dicermati dan tidak dipandang enteng bagai sikap kekanakan mereka yang biasanya nampak.

Contohnya pada kasus ini.

 _Ayo katakan sesuatu_ , Lucy menggertakan giginya, masih bertahan di tempatnya duduk dengan rasa malu yang ditahan-tahan. Kyouka yang tidak bergeming sama sekali sudah membuatnya jengah dan ingin pergi.

"Aku… Merasa bodoh saat tahu semuanya." Kyouka mengelus buku yang sedang terbuka itu dengan penuh perhatian. "Pada akhirnya aku tahu aku tidak tahu apa-apa."

Lucy tidak pernah berniat mengorek sesuatu tentang Kyouka, namun Atsushi sempat memberikan gambaran tentang hal yang pernah dialami bocah tersebut. Singkatnya ia tahu bahwa Kyouka adalah mantan Port Mafia yang dibawanya masuk ke dalam agensi. Gadis itu sangat membenci kemampuannya untuk mengeluarkan _monster_ pembunuh bernama _Demon Snow_. Kemudian saat kenyataan itu terkuak dihadapan mereka bertiga, mau tidak mau Lucy memahami banyak hal.

"Manusia itu memang tidak bisa mengetahui semuanya." Setelah menimbang banyak hal, Lucy menjawab.

" _Monster_ yang kupikir sudah membunuhku ternyata penyelamatku." Ia terang-terangan membahas hal tersebut karena ia tahu Lucy sudah mengetahui semuanya. "Aku tidak tahu harus merasakan apa."

(Alangkah baiknya jika seseorang dapat saling berbagi kesedihan yang setara, hanya saja Lucy tidak memiliki masa lalu tragis sepertinya)

"Aku tidak bisa bilang 'terima saja apa yang diberikan' dan menyuruhmu berdamai dengan _monster_ milikmu." Lucy ikut memperhatikan buku yang disentuh Kyouka. "Aku tidak bisa berbagi rasa sakit padamu ataupun sebaliknya, tapi kurasa aku bisa memberikanmu gambaran tentangku."

Kyouka menunggunya. "Dulu aku tinggal di panti asuhan dan diperlakukan seperti orang aneh karena aku berbeda.

"Tidak ada orang di sekelilingku yang memiliki kemampuan khusus. Aku pernah bilang 'hei, jika aku memejamkan mataku aku bisa pergi ke dunia yang kuciptakan sendiri!' pada mereka, tapi mereka justru menganggapku tidak normal dan mulai menjauhiku. Para pengasuh yang tidak mau terlibat apapun juga mengabaikanku begitu saja.

"Saat itu aku belum bisa mengendalikan dunia Anne dan lama kelamaan mereka jadi sering mengolok-olokku karena aku dapat tiba-tiba terdiam di suatu tempat dan tidak sadarkan diri dalam waktu lama. Kelakuan mereka semakin menjadi-jadi hingga membuatku dituduh melakukan hal yang tak kulakukan dan mendapat hukuman yang seharusnya bukan menjadi tanggung jawabku."

Kyouka menginterupsi sejenak. "Menyebalkan sekali."

Lucy sempat menganggukkan kepalanya lalu melanjutkan ceritanya. "Rasanya saat itu aku ingin membenci kemampuan bodoh ini yang sudah membuatku diperlakukan seperti itu. Aku pernah berniat ingin menghancurkan dunia aneh itu dari dalam pikiranku tapi tidak pernah bisa. Semua terasa sia-sia saja.

"Anne itu monster merah bertubuh besar. Ia layaknya boneka lucu yang bisa kau temukan di mana saja. Saat aku pikir jika Anne kuhancurkan maka dunia itu bisa jadi hancur, aku mengetahui hal baru darinya.

"Ia membuatku tidak sadarkan diri karena ia tidak ingin aku mendengar cibiran mereka, ia membuat tubuhku lenyap dan pergi ke ruangannya karena ia tidak ingin rencana usil anak-anak itu membuatku menangis."

Mengingat kembali masa-masa pahit di mana dirinya memegang lap yang kasar dengan tangannya yang sudah penuh luka membuatnya terbawa perasaan. Tanpa sadar air mata sedikit menganak di matanya, namun ia tidak cukup rapuh untuk membuat tetesan itu keluar dari sana. Lucy sudah terbebas dari lingkungan itu. Guild telah meraih tangannya, mengajarkannya untuk menjadi kuat dan tidak pernah gagal, kemudian ia gagal dan Atsushi menyelamatkannya.

"Aku pikir… Adalah hal yang wajar bagi kita tidak mengetahui semuanya begitu saja." Lucy melihat luar jendela, rupanya hujan akan segera turun. "Karena pengetahuan manusia itu terbatas. Saat kita tahu kenyataannya yang perlu kita lakukan adalah menerimanya. Tidak peduli apakah kau mau melanjutkan apa yang selama ini kau lihat atau berhenti dan mengulang dari awal berdasarkan kenyataan yang sebenarnya."

Insting pertama yang datang dari dalam diri Kyouka adalah penolakan. Ia tidak mau mengakui bahwa _monster_ yang selama ini digunakannya untuk menghabisi nyawa orang lain adalah pelindung yang diberikan Ibunya sebagai hadiah terakhir untuknya. Kyouka pernah meminta Akutagawa untuk membunuhnya atas kemunafikan yang dilakukannya selama itu; mengumpulkan darah lebih banyak lagi pada pedang _Demon Snow._ Ia ingin menyalahkan semuanya pada sang monster, ingin ia terus membunuh hingga semuanya habis dan pada akhirnya Kyouka mati bersamaan dengan eksistensi Demon Snow.

Tapi ia sendiri sadar akan keberadaan Demon Snow yang bukan cuma membunuh. Ia sadar akan hal tersebut setelah ia dapat mengendalikan kemampuannya. _Demon Snow_ ada untuk melindunginya, membantunya, menemaninya. Di manapun dan kapapun itu, monster tersebut selalu mengawasinya dengan matanya, selalu muncul jika tuannya berada dalam bahaya, selalu berusaha agar Kyouka mau memahaminya meski tanpa ucapan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

 _(Aku adalah… Harapan terakhir_ _ **Ibumu)**_

Mungkin itulah yang ingin diucapkannya pada Kyouka. Baginya yang hanya sebuah eksistensi dari anugerah yang dihadiahkan pada orang-orang tertentu, _Demon Snow_ tidak bisa merasakan sesuatu layaknya manusia. Namun Ibu Kyouka memberikannya tekad yang kuat, sangat kuat hingga perasaan seorang Ibu menyelinap masuk ke dalam monster sepertinya.

Dan sekarang Kyouka ada pada jalan bercabang. Ia belum bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri, apalagi pada Demon Snow, tapi ia ingin mencoba memahami _monster_ tersebut setelah ia sempat bertemu dengan siluet Ibunya.

 _(Meskipun kau membencinya, kau tetap menggunakan kekuatannya untuk_ _ **menolong**_ _orang lain, kan?)_

"Aku tidak tahu harus memilih yang mana."

"Tidak harus memilih sekarang juga tidak apa-apa." Lucy memberi jeda. "Yang penting sekarang kau ada di sini bersama dengan kemampuanmu untuk bekerja di agensi itu, kan?"

Ah—

Benar juga. Seperti yang Ibunya katakan. Sebenci apapun dirinya pada _Demon Snow_ , pada akhirnya ia tetap menggunakan kekuatan itu, entah untuk membunuh saat masih di Port Mafia ataupun menolong orang di agensi ini. _Monster_ itu melewati banyak hal dengannya, tidak peduli bahwa tuannya memendam dendam padanya.

Kyouka menyanggahnya. "Memangnya aku bisa tahu jawabannya kalau kubiarkan begitu saja?"

"Mencoba memahami itu kuncinya." Si pelayan menekankan ucapannya. "Kemampuan itu ada di dalam dirimu karena kau dianugerahi. Untuk menyatu atau untuk berlawanan semuanya terserah padamu tapi kalau kau mau sedikit mencoba memahami _monster_ itu mungkin suatu saat kau bisa sepertiku yang sekarang sudah memahami Anne."

"Tapi _Demon Snow_ itu berbeda."

"Semua kemampuan orang memang berbeda-beda."

"Tapi dia itu alat pembu—"

"Di luar sana masih banyak pengguna kekuatan yang lebih sadis dari milikmu."

"Tapi aku tidak yakin bisa memahaminya."

"Kau belum tahu sebelum kau coba." Lucy meliriknya sembari menghela napas dalam-dalam. "Berhentilah mengatakan 'tapi tapi', kemampuan _Demon Snow_ mu juga pasti capek mendengarnya."

Kyouka tidak dapat mengembalikan ucapannya, tapi ada sesuatu yang ia dapatkan dari obrolan mereka. Ia yang awalnya bingung karena berada di persimpangan jalan dan tidak tahu harus memilih yang mana kini memiliki pikiran untuk maju terus ke depan. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia bisa berdamai dengan _Demon Snow_ atau tidak, tapi yang jelas ia akan terus melanjutkan hidupnya bersama dengan _monster_ itu di dalam dirinya.

Mungkin ada saat di mana dirinya bisa memaafkan semuanya dan memulai hal baru dengan Demon Snow, tapi mungkin juga ada saatnya di mana ia tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa dan masih mendendam meskipun sudah tahu kenyataan yang ada. Yang bisa dilakukan Kyouka sekarang adalah mengawasi, mencoba memahami, mencoba mengasihi.

(Dengan begitu pasti jawaban akan muncul dengan sendirinya)

"Terima kasih atas saranmu." Kyouka menundukkan kepalanya dihadapan Lucy dan membuat gadis yang lebih tua darinya itu terkejut.

"Eh- Apa- Kau-" Ucapannya terbata-bata, ia tidak bisa memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi. Izumi Kyouka? Bocah super cuek yang memusuhinya? Berterima kasih padanya? "Uh, sama-sama?"

Setelah dilihat baik-baik, Lucy mulai berpikir bahwa menghabiskan waktu berbicara dengannya seperti ini bukanlah hal buruk. Pertemuan pertama mereka memang kurang baik, tapi bukan berarti pertemuan selanjutnya—seperti ini misalnya—akan memperkeruh suasana, kan?

Lucy pernah dengar dari Atsushi tentang bagaimana bocah ini direkrut masuk ke dalam agensi. Kyouka _diajak_ olehnya. Ia tidak tahu detilnya tapi ia yakin berusaha kabur dari sebuah organisasi kejahatan seperti Port Mafia merupakan hal yang sangat luar biasa hebat, terutama demi memasuki dunia baru yang diibaratkan bagai sisi pembela kebenaran.

Ia sudah mengalami banyak hal buruk di masa lalunya dan sekarang sudah waktunya bagi Kyouka untuk mendapatkan cahaya terang benderang bagi kehidupannya yang gelap itu. Dari hatinya yang paling dalam, Lucy merasa senang atas pencapaian gadis di depannya ini.

 _Yah, mungkin dia tidak buruk juga._

"Tapi aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau menceritakan semua masa lalumu, sih." Segera setelah Lucy juga _'berusaha'_ memahaminya, Kyouka sudah menghancurkan mimpi itu kemudian.

"Kau itu… Memang bocah yang sangat menyebalkan, ya. Salah bagiku untuk menilaimu sudah naik tingkat jadi orang yang cukup baik."

"Oh, maaf kalau begitu."

"Kau tidak kelihatan seperti ingin minta maaf, tahu!"

* * *

Nakajima Atsushi baru saja pulang dari kantor polisi sehabis mengantarkan berkas penting dari agensi. Untuk mencapai kantor kecilnya di lantai empat, ia harus melewati kafe Uzumaki yang berada di lantai dasar. Ia nyaris melewati kafe tersebut mendadak ia mendengar gelak tawa keluar dari orang yang sangat familiar baginya. Kepalanya menengok ke kaca pintu masuk yang menampakkan bagian dalam kafe dan menemukan dua sosok gadis yang dikenalnya baik-baik.

 _Ba-bagaimana bisa?,_ Atsushi tidak percaya pada matanya saat ini. Izumi Kyouka dan Lucy Maud Montgomery—yang terkenal akan ketidakakrabannya itu—mengobrol di satu meja sembari berbagi canda tawa?

(Apa ia berada di dunia lain?)

Tanpa sadar Atsushi mendorong pintu dengan tenaga berlebih, memunculkan dirinya di pintu masuk kafe. Keduanya yang sedang asyik bercengkrama itu mendadak berhenti dan memfokuskan pandangannya pada si tamu baru.

"Eh, Kyouka-chan, Montgomery-chan." Atsushi menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Maaf aku mengganggu kalian."

"Sudah selesai tugasnya?" Dari jauh Kyouka bertanya. Dari gesturnya ia menyuruh Atsushi untuk mendekat ke sana.

Atsushi menurutinya dengan melangkah ke tempat mereka duduk. "Iya, semua sudah kukerjakan. Ngomong-ngomong kalian… Akrab sekali. Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Ia ingin memastikan bahwa ini bukanlah akhir dunia. Dua gadis ini tidak mungkin bisa bersatu jika tanpa sebab, kan? Jadi Atsushi ingin memastikan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Lucy dan Kyouka saling berpandangan, memberi kontak batin dengan mata mereka sebagai medianya. Seakan sudah memberikan aba-aba, keduanya menjawab pertanyaannya di waktu yang sama.

"Rahasia!"

 **END**

* * *

Author's Note: Akhirnya project di RL udah kelar, sekarang udah waktunya menikmati liburan sebulan. Bakal aktif lagi deh buat ngeshare HC di sini.

Ini salah satu HC yang udah lama banget pengen saya buat jadi fic, cuma gak kesampean karena feelnya kurang (dan ini juga kaya ada yang muter2 dan akhirnya entah kenapa kurang nyes gitu deh) tapi karena chapter baru munculin mereka yang ketemu di dalem ruangan Anne jadi tertarik buat bikin (dari awal) lagi.

Mereka bisa banget jadi sahabat-rasa-rival lho. Saya suka banget kerivalan soal afeksi Atsush cuma Atsushi seperti layaknya protag lain: oblivious.

Abis ini mau ngelanjutin day 6 yang belum dibuat. Ini buat refreshing aja wkwk

Makasih udah baca fic ini! Semoga konten untuk Lucy banyak, ya. Apalagi Kyouka. Suka saya sama semua karakter bsd rasanya tuh pengen dibuatin fic semua-

(Judul diambil dari lirik lagu Last Dance milik Eve. Indah nian..)


End file.
